


the fume of sighs

by R_Blackbird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Blackbird/pseuds/R_Blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers couldn't save the world from a zombie apocalypse, but what they could save of it they still protect. Bucky and Natasha run into some trouble when out on a mission, and it leaves Bucky with a gash across his torso. Natasha takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fume of sighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to the lovely bckynats on tumblr for the buckynat gift exchange. Hope you like it!

“For a genetically enhanced super soldier, you can be a real baby about pain sometimes.”

James scowled at the redhead. “I just had my guts ripped out by a zombie, okay? I think I have the right to complain.”

“Your guts are still there, quit being overdramatic.” The edge of Natasha’s mouth quirked up in a slight smirk, but she still looked worried as she dipped the rag into the alcohol. The Avengers had collectively agreed James’ injuries were the worst and therefore granted him access to a bottle of whiskey. Who would’ve known Tony’s previous drinking problem would come in handy in a post-apocalyptic world?

“I’m going to have to clean out the wound with this, okay?” Natasha held up the whiskey-soaked rag and cringed in sympathy.

He grimly nodded, then set his jaw. It was his own fault that he’d gotten injured, and he’d have to own up to the consequences.

Natasha held his hand as she cleaned out the gash, wincing ever so slightly when James hissed in pain. The bandages were much less painful, and Natasha was efficient. “Done,” she declared at last.

James reached up for her, pulling her to lie beside him on the bed. With a hum, Natasha complied. He was sweating from the pain, his metal arm heated from overuse, but there was no sign of the disease. They’d gotten lucky this time; Natasha had been there to take out the zombie before it bit James. But she hadn’t been fast enough to prevent him from getting scratched. Things like this happened all the time, but she couldn’t help but feel it was her fault for not turning around in time.

James carefully wrapped his arms around her, and Natasha curled into him, equally as gentle.

"How are you feeling now?" Natasha's voice broke the silence softly, as if afraid to ruin the tender moment.

James chuckled lightly, his fingers curling into her side, an acceptance of the silent apology she was offering. "I've had worse," he replied, closing his eyes. "And amongst your many talents, you're a good nurse, so I'll be okay."

She hid her smile against his bare chest. Maybe she should've been used to it, but somehow she was reduced to feeling like a blushing schoolgirl when he complimented her. "Well, as your nurse, I prescribe that we get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"If you say so, Nat." James kissed the top of her head, sighing contentedly.

Further words weren't needed, they seemed trite. They were here with each other, they were both safe, and that was all they needed.


End file.
